sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaspar Andromidas
Jaspar Andromidas (6 BBY—) is a spacer (specifically a free-trader) hailing from Corellia. He commands the Hirakiis (a modified Ghtroc freighter) and is the owner-operator of Andromidas Galaxy Logistics (a legitimate face for his "free-trading" operations). History In the Beginning Jaspar Andromidas is the only child of Garrick and Loni Andromidas, both Corellian natives. Garrick spent a good portion of his adult life knee-deep in debt to a gambling addiction, forcing the family to live day to day on little more than scraps. Yearning for opportunity and a sense of self-respect, Jaspar joined the Imperial Youth, and later the ''COMPNOR'''' Sub-Adult Group, finding both more inspiring paternal figures and an avenue into Imperial service. In 11 ABY, thanks to his work ethic, and connections, Jaspar earned a place at the ''Academy of Carida; ''by ingratiating himself with the instructors, he earned a commission aboard an Imperator-class Star Destroyer upon graduation, serving as a junior adjutant to the XO, where his career promptly plateaued. Faced with the prospect of spending his life picking up after another man, Jaspar left the Imperial service at the end of his first tour of duty, taking up work for an import/export outfit on Nar Shaddaa. Getting His Feet Wet Six months into his contract, Jaspar happened to stumble across the smuggling operation in which he had – up to that point – been an unwitting accomplice. Jaspar's employer, instead of outright killing him, decided to take a chance and cut him in (the man having grown somewhat attached to the young spacer) and before long Jaspar himself was working directly for the Hutt cartel. Feeling the need for a change of scenery, and wanting to spread his proverbial wings, the promising young smuggler took out a loan from his employers against a ship of his own. For nearly a decade, Jaspar toiled away on the Hutts' pay-roll, never able to do much more than pay off the extortionate interest on the loan with the work they provided. He lived in perpetual hope of finding a "big score" side-contract that would finally buy his freedom. In 24 ABY, fortune seemed to smile when he received a contract requiring him to smuggle a large quantity of glitter-stim into Imperial space. En route to the agreed drop at Bothawui, Jaspar's fortune took a turn for the worse when his ship was selected for a random search. A Reversal of Fortune Facing not only the loss of his haul, but also his ship, and quite possibly his liberty, a desperate Jaspar reached out for aid, finding it in the form of notorious pirate captain ''Shiari Vane. The return of his ship came at a heavy cost – Jaspar was forced to hand over his illicit cargo and sent back to square one. Jaspar was able to make contact with one of his less-than-legal contacts, who managed to arrange [[Making New Friends (Part 1)|a meeting with Tritus Vaticus]], giving the young smuggler a fairly steady workload. While working for Tritus, Jaspar continued taking side-jobs, including one from the New Republic. Unfortunately, as Jaspar soon found out, life as a smuggler has its ups and downs. The smuggler's subsequent captivity would be mercifully short-lived, as he once again found himself crossing paths with Captain Vane. Leaving his ship behind, and making short work of the transport's crew, Captain Vane and her crew freed him from what would likely have been a slow and painful death, returning him to the smuggler's paradise of Nar Shaddaa, where he was greeted by a familiar face. Jaspar eventually learned, through the underworld grapevine, that the Hirakiis would be sold off at auction, and began making plans to retrieve it. In the midst of preparations, he received word that his new friends in the Republic would be willing to bid on and repair his ship, provided he would be willing to work off the costs by performing periodic work for them. After recovering his ship and returning to Nar Shaddaa, and taking on a few other jobs, including one from the mysterious Etti Group, Jaspar found himself with enough money to settle his debts with the Hutts, bringing the Hirakiis fully under his command at last. Business as Usual Following the completion of the job for the Etti Group, Jaspar headed to the Beggar's Cove on Nar Shaddaa, where he bumped into his favorite pair of pirates. After drinks, Jaspar found himself roped into one of their schemes, which went as well as could be expected. Back at the Cove, he stumbled across a young Sullustan spacer, whom he took under his wing in preparation for yet another job. A brief stay in the hospital, following a night of drinking, potentially put a kink into the smuggler's activities; thankfully, he was able to recover more quickly than expected, and was back to business as usual in short order, picking up several more hirelings during his many stops on Nar Shaddaa. Unfortunately for Jaspar, his growing crew did not last long (though, perhaps he should have expected as much, given the turnaround for such lines of work), and thus he found himself again looking to flesh out his crew. Being a spacer, he knew enough to handle the basics of various areas, such as engine upkeep.. but he wanted to do more, and that required specialized training. He would need to hire out. The next few months would see Jaspar coming into more work, including showing off a hot new product. He would also find himself thrust into the world of high society socialization, attending the Republic's 20th Anniversary Gala, and the resulting after-party. RP Hooks Relationships Present Past Appearances Gallery Andromidas, Jaspar Andromidas, Jaspar Andromidas, Jaspar Andromidas, Jaspar Andromidas, Jaspar